Felix
'Character Name' �������� �������� �� �������� … felix lee was known as the generous & entertaining ace of hearts / queen's advisor with a reputation for being a kim jongin doppelganger . but now , under the stress of the war on the horizon , the natural born villain human has become widely known for being rather scheming & dishonest . let's see how long the wonderland native will last during this war . after all they're only twenty six years old . + he/him & cismale , alice in wonderland. 'Early Life' TW ABUSE, TW DEATH His mother was partial to white. Like the lilies in churches--holy and pure and pretty but, ah. Felix knew better. Nature had a way of getting it's way, beckoning with color, sight, smell, sound and his darling actress of a mother was so damn good at luring people close, just so she could hook her painted nails in. She gnashed and chewed. She spit out men so carelessly and Felix imagined that’s what happened to the father he never met. Just bare bones and bitter disappointment once she sucked them dry. But there was always an eye to her storm. Spice sweetened by sugar, his mother tucking his hair behind his ear, scratching the back of his neck, down his spine so gentle that Felix could almost forgive the bruises on his arms (she'd warned him, but he wouldn't behave). He’d pick at the crusts of crescent scabs on the back of his hands (she always kept her nails long) when she took him to work, all blinding lights, camera, action and his mother would bloom on set. He loved her. He hated and needed and envied her. Eventually, the shadow she cast swallowed him up too. Felix earned himself small stage roles at first, the directors licking their mouths, “You’re Sara’s son, aren’t you?” They could see the resemblance in his eyes, his mouth. Handsome boy. And he had a jawline that could cut hearts, of course, but it was his voice that finally eased him out of his mother’s shadow. Would you look at him now—no longer pecking at the scatter of opportunity tossed his way due to his mother’s reputation. He crooned and hushed on stage, the lights hot, trickling sweat down his spine, gathering on his upper lip, the rest of his cobbled together band an afterthought as he sang. Felix was his mother’s son. He snapped up attention and was shit at sharing it. And at seventeen, before he traveled for sold out performances his mother gathered him up. He had to hunch over, his face pinned to the crook of her neck (when did she get so small?). Sticky, pink, lipstick mouth to the shell of his ear, “I made you into something good. Didn’t I, baby?” And there it was again. A reminder of the shadow she cast (she’s not so small after all) and how nothing he's done mattered but Felix smiled, smiled, smiled for the cameras always watching from the street. Click, flash. It’s the last time he’ll see her breathing. He made a hell of a lot of money. Two months traveling and he only called her on the night he was slated to return. She didn’t answer. The windows of the house were dark, and the entryway pitch black as he palmed the wall for the light. It clicked on-- so bright and he couldn’t see, completely blinded and he blinked once, twice, and there was his mother on her back at the foot of the stairwell. A dagger to the heart, a deathbed scene and where were the cameras? The staff? They were filming, right? The rooms were empty. The inspectors arrived and poked and prodded her. She’d been dead for hours. And, ah-- how far she’d fallen. But even cold and stiff she was still beautiful. And she looked good in all that red. Of course she damn did. 'Current Life' His mother’s death smacked sticky and dark like a witches ritual (the blood on the scene prettily painted on the floor) and he followed the leads to the Queen of Heart’s court. He pressed his pretty mouth in the right ears, made himself invaluable and now here he was—tucked neatly at the queen’s side. Advisor, Ace of Hearts, a member of the queen’s inner court—Felix’s appetite for revenge was only matched by his ambition. 'Personality' + creative, resolute, generous, & entertaining. - scheming, reckless, dishonest, & sleazy. 'Relationships' Here you can describe your character's relationships with family/friends/ect. You may also link other pages (ship pages).